


Car Share - The Day After

by EightiesChick



Series: A Change of Destination [1]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightiesChick/pseuds/EightiesChick
Summary: The day after declaring her love for John, Kayleigh makes a life changing decision, while John faces the possibility of losing her forever.





	Car Share - The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Chapters 1 and 2 are the stories I posted last year (The Day After and Manic Monday).  
> I have linked them here under the banner "A Change of Destination" as I am working on a new chapter which continues after Manic Monday.

SCENE ONE 

EXT: MONTAGE – VARIOUS STREETS - SUNNY

VARIOUS SHOTS OF A SUNNY DAY AND PEOPLE MAKING THEIR WAY INTO WORK.

It is the day after the events in Sr2 Ep4.

Forever FM is on in the background. 

 

FOREVER FM  
(through speaker)  
The sun is shining on your way in to work this morning, but don’t let that fool you. Cloud and rain is forecast for this afternoon. So you better take those brollys. Right now we’re heading back to 1987 with this Christmas number one from Pet Shop Boys...

 

The above dialogue is spoken over the Introduction / Instrumental to Pet Shop Boys 'Always on My Mind'.

CUT TO

 

SCENE TWO

EXT: Fiat 500L – in motion, driving through streets.

 

“PET SHOP BOYS”  
# Maybe I didn’t treat you, quite as good as I should have  
# Maybe I didn’t love you, quite as often as I could have… 

 

CUT TO

 

SCENE THREE

INT – FIAT 500L – Car is in motion. 

Immediately carries on from Scene TWO.

JOHN is in the car alone. He is not in a good mood. He is shouting at the driver in front of him. 

JOHN  
Oh, come on! Seriously? Your BMW not got any indicators? That's it, sod off up there and learn how to pissing drive! 

He shakes his head in frustration. 

“PET SHOP BOYS”  
#Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time  
#You are always on my mind, you are always on my mind  
#Maybe I didn’t hold you all those lonely, lonely times  
#And I guess I never told you I’m so happy that you’re mine  
#If I made you feel second best, I’m so sorry I was blind  
#You were...”

 

The song cuts short as the telephone rings through the speaker. 

This snaps John out of his reverie.

John looks at the monitor on the dashboard. 

His eyes momentarily light up as he thinks it might be Kayleigh but is crestfallen when ROSE REDMOND comes up on the dashboard.

John presses the telephone button on his steering wheel. 

 

JOHN  
Hiya Nana

 

Nana’s voice comes through the speakers in his car.

 

NANA  
(through speaker)  
Hiya love 

JOHN  
You alright? 

NANA  
(through speaker)  
Yeah, not too bad, can’t complain. Did you try your Neutron bullet yet?

JOHN  
Neutron bullet? What you on about? You mean my juicer?

NANA  
(through speaker)  
Yeah, that parcel thing that come yesterday?

JOHN  
It's a Nutribullet Nana. No, I haven't yet, I will do though.

NANA  
(through speaker)  
You’re not still moping are you? You had a face on you like a slapped arse when you dropped me home last night. Looked like the whole world had come to an end. 

JOHN  
(A little defensive / childish)  
No I didn’t and I wasn’t moping.

NANA  
(through speaker)  
So did you make up with your lady friend?

JOHN  
No Nana, I told you I’m done. She wouldn’t to know anyway. 

NANA  
(through speaker)  
Has she told you that?

JOHN  
Not exactly. But I wasn’t very nice to her.

NANA  
(through speaker)  
Try talking to her. Say you’re sorry. 

 

John pauses before answering. He doesn’t want to have this conversation. He sighs.

 

JOHN  
Nana, I’m gonna have to go. I’m almost at work.

NANA  
(through speaker)  
Are you off to pick her up now?

JOHN  
No Nana, I left early, I’ve got an area managers meeting in Wigan. I’m nearly there.

NANA  
(through speaker)  
Did you tell her you weren’t picking her up?

 

JOHN sighs, feeling a bit guilty. He hadn’t told her.

 

JOHN  
No, Nana. Nana, can I call you back later? We'll have a proper chat. Just let me get through today.

 

The phone cuts off and the radio comes back on. While John has been on the phone, Forever FM had started playing “She’s Out of my Life” by Michael Jackson. 

It plays only a second or two of the intro before going straight in to the lyrics (approx 38 seconds in).

 

“MICHAEL JACKSON”  
#She's out of my life  
#She's out of my life  
#And I don't know whether to laugh or cry  
#I don't know whether to live or die  
#And it cuts like a knife  
#She's out of my life...”

 

JOHN (as best he can as he’s driving (!)) rolls his eyes to the ceiling.

 

JOHN  
(A bit emotional)  
Bloody Hell.

CUT TO

 

SCENE FOUR

EXT: FRONT OF MANDY & STEVES HOUSE - MORNING

Kayleigh is dressed in her work uniform. She is inside the house. 

She approaches the front room window and pulls the blind back. She is waiting for John. 

She looks at her watch. She momentarily closes her eyes and as she does she sighs. She realizes he is not going to pick her up. 

 

KAYLEIGH  
(To Self)  
What on earth was I thinking? What an idiot. (sighs) 

 

She moves away from the window. After a moment, she appears at the small bedroom window. 

She takes the red heart shaped lamp off the window sill. 

After a few more moments, the front door opens. 

Kayleigh leaves the house through the front door and closes it behind her. She has her handbag on her shoulder and is carrying the red lamp.

She heads over to the wheelie bin which is on the driveway. 

She is upset and about to cry, but tries to hold it in.

She lifts the lid of the bin and hesitates. After a moment she decisively puts the lamp in the bin and lets the lid slam shut.

She walks off in the direction of the bus stop.

CUT TO

 

SCENE FIVE

EXT: BUS STOP, A VERY SHOT TIME LATER.

Kayleigh approaches the bus stop and sits down on the bench. 

She rummages in her bag. She takes her phone out of the bag and checks it for messages. She has had no calls.

She takes a par of headphones out of her bag and plugs them into her phone and puts the ends in her ears. She turns the phone onto the radio setting and Forever FM comes on. 

The bus approaches and stops at the bus stop. 

As the bus stops, we start to hear Kayleigh’s music – “Don’t Speak” by No Doubt.

Kayleigh gets on the bus and pays the driver before going to a pair of empty seats. 

She takes the seat next to the window and leans her head against it. She closes her eyes.

 

FADE INTO

 

SCENE FIVE

Dream Sequence of video to “DON’T SPEAK” By No Doubt 

In the sequence, the other members of the band are played out by JOHN, STEVE and TED 2.

 

NO DOUBT  
#You and me, we used to be together  
#Everyday together always  
#I really feel, that I'm losing my best friend  
#I can't believe this could be the end  
#It looks as though you're letting go  
#And if it's real well I don't want to know

#Don't speak, I know just what you're saying  
#So please stop explaining  
#Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

#Don't speak, I know what you're thinking  
#I don't need your reasons  
#Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

#Our memories, Well, they can be inviting  
#But some are altogether mighty frightening  
#As we die, both you and I  
#With my head in my hands I sit and cry

#Don't speak I know just what you're saying  
#So please stop explaining  
#Don't tell me 'cause it hurts (no, no, no)……

A text message alert goes off.

FADE BACK TO

 

SCENE SIX

INT – MOVING BUS 

Kayleigh is still sat on the bus, with her headphones plugged in.

'Don't Speak' continues on from where the dream sequence left off, through Kayleigh's headphones. < /p>

Kayleigh opens her eyes, snapped out of her daydreaming. She takes her phone out of her bags. Her headphones are still plugged in. 

On the phone, there is a message from ‘OUR KEIRAN’.

She opens it up. It reads: “Sad day. Heading to the solicitors and the bank now. Bye Bye Little House  “

With everything else, this overwhelms Kayleigh and she leans again on the window desperately trying not to cry. 

CUT TO

 

SCENE SEVEN

EXT: MONTAGE – DAYTIME

TIME PASSING / EXTERIOR TRAVELLING SHOTS TO SHOW TIME PASSING. 

‘A Good Heart’ plays over shots of people travelling to and from work. This is gradually faded out and Forever FM DJ fades back in - posing the Golden Hour. 

CUT TO

 

SCENE EIGHT

EXT – WIGAN STORE CAR PARK - DAYTIME

We see John driving into the trading estate of the Wigan branch and pull into the car park of the Wigan store. 

 

FOREVER FM DJ  
(Through Speaker)  
“In today’s golden year Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman were singing and dancing there way around cinemas throughout the country in Moulin Rouge, Cornwall’s Eden project opened its doors for the first time and the winners of reality programme Popstars had a hit with this little number.”

JOHN  
Two thousand and one.

 

Forever FM starts playing ‘Pure and Simple’ by Hear’Say

 

JOHN  
(Frustrated)  
Ah shit. Seriously Forever FM? Talk about rubbing salt in the wound.

 

John is about to change the station then changes his mind.

He listens to it as he parks up. He stops the car and hesitates a moment.

John takes out the Now 48 CD Case from his driver’s door and looks at Kayleigh's note. 

"Track Two, Is from me to you, You're a Star, Love Always, Kayleigh xxxx 

He puts it back in the door and then picks up his phone off of the passenger seat. He looks at it. There are no calls and no messages.

A knock on his driver's window makes him jump, dropping his phone onto the passenger seat. He turns to see Ian Litchfield at his window.

He winds the window down. 

 

JOHN  
Jesus Litchy, you’ll give me heart attack pulling stunts like that. Nearly went through the roof. 

 

John takes off his seat belt. He forgets his phone on the passenger seat. He gets out of the car. 

 

LITCHY  
What’re you doing here?

JOHN  
(Sarcastic)  
Morning to you too! Area Manager’s meeting? 9 o’clock?

LITCHY  
Didn’t you get the email? It’s been cancelled.

JOHN  
Clearly not. Why’s it been cancelled?

LITCHY  
Adam Bakewell from head office broke his leg in three places. He’s laid up in traction.

JOHN  
Blimey how’d he do that?

LITCHY  
Well the official story is that he was out on his bike, his tire blew, he fell off and his partner crashed on top of him.

JOHN  
And unofficially?

LITCHY  
Unofficially, the story is that he installed a sex swing into his bungalow and it couldn’t take the weight of him and partner Geoff and the ceiling came crashing in on top of them.

JOHN  
You’re joking me?

LITCHY  
(taps his nose)  
I’m saying nothing. 

JOHN  
You just did. 

LITCHY  
Here, was that you that phoned that cheesey Forever FM last night? 

JOHN  
(embarrassed / denies it)  
I don’t know what you’re talking about?

LITCHY  
Sure you do, you must use A52 to get to and from work. It was about some message from John to Kayleigh and Dirty Dancing. I bet that little shout got you a bit more than some Dirty Dancing last night, eh? Wink, wink!

JOHN  
(annoyed)  
Who do you think you are bloody Columbo? You don’t know what you’re talking about. And I told you last time, you mention her in that way again I’ll knock you’re fucking head off.

LITCHY  
All right, calm down. My mistake, obviously. I mean you’re clearly not getting any with a mood like that.

JOHN  
Oh fuck off!

 

John starts to walk to the staff entrance / exit.

 

LITCHY  
Where you going? Meeting’s cancelled.

JOHN  
Well I’ll be damned it I’ve come all this way for nowt. I’m getting a full English if nothing else. 

 

They head into the staff entrance / exit. 

 

SCENE NINE

EXT – WIGAN STORE CAR PARK - DAYTIME

AN HOUR OR SO LATER. IT IS SPITTING (fine rain, soaks you through)

John leaves the Wigan store, coming out of the staff entrance / exit.

He dashes to the car and sees his phone on the passenger seat. 

He taps his pockets. He hadn’t realized he had forgotten it. 

 

JOHN  
What a moron!

 

John unlocks the car and gets into the driver’s side. 

He picks up his phone and looks at his screen. He has ‘11 Missed Calls’.

His eyes light up as he thinks Kayleigh has been trying to ring him but the calls all come up as an ‘Unknown Number’. All dialed within minutes of each other. He looks confused.

 

JOHN  
Who the...?

 

He puts his seat belt on, connects his phone to the car and starts to drive off as his voicemail starts to play. 

 

VOICEMAIL  
(through speaker)  
You have eleven new messages

JOHN  
Eleven? What’s going on?

VOICEMAIL  
(through speaker)  
First new message...

ELSIE  
(through speaker)  
Mr Redmond, it’s Elsie here...Elsie from work...off the deli...

JOHN  
I don’t know any other bloody Elsies...

ELSIE  
(through speaker)  
Now Mr Redmond, don’t get me wrong, I really like you and I seriously wouldn’t say no if you offered...

 

John looks horrified.

 

ELSIE  
(through speaker)  
....but Mr Redmond, I need to know...what on earth have you done to our Kayleigh? She looks devastated...

 

JOHN finds this difficult to hear. His shoulders slump.

 

ELSIE  
(Through speaker)  
...I’ve never seen her like this and I’ve know her a long time. Even when she split up with that bloke who was shagging her cousin she wasn’t this upset. You know she’s promoting White Chocolate fingers all this week and she’s eaten her way through two boxes this morning already. There’ll be none left by hometime! I’ll tell you if Mr Thompson cat...

 

The phone beeps, cutting Elsie short

 

VOICEMAIL  
(Through speaker)  
Next new message received today at ten forty one...

ELSIE  
(Through speaker)  
Oh I hate these answer phones, did that just beep? Is this thing even bloody recording? I bet the Fecker doesn’t even listen to his messages...

 

JOHN is bemused by the last message.

 

VOICEMAIL  
(Through speaker)  
Next new message received today at ten forty seven...

 

The phone beeps again

 

ELSIE  
(Through speaker)  
Look, Mr Redmond, the reason I’m calling you ....

 

The message is cut short as the phone starts to ring. The screen says 'Unknown Caller'. John answers it via the telephone button on his steering wheel. .

 

JOHN  
(frustrated)  
Hello?

ELSIE  
(Through speaker)  
It’s about bloody time! Finally! Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying for hours!

JOHN  
Never you mind. Why aren’t you on deli?

ELSIE  
(Through speaker)  
Forget the deli we have more important things to worry about!

JOHN  
(Irritated)  
Elsie, if it’s about Kayleigh then it’s none of your business.

ELSIE  
(Through speaker)  
None of my...? None of my business? Now you listen here, Mr Redmond, sir, I’ve know that girl forever and she is one of the sweetest people on this planet. She’d do anything for anyone and it breaks my heart seeing her so sad. What did you do to her?

JOHN  
(Guilty)  
Nothing.

ELSIE  
(Through speaker)  
It‘s obviously not nothing. 

JOHN  
It was a misunderstanding.

ELSIE  
(Through speaker)  
A misunderstanding? A misunderstanding?

JOHN  
That’s what I said.

ELSIE  
(Through speaker)  
Then if that’s the case then why is she in with Kath Hilton as we speak?

JOHN  
(Surprised)  
Kath Hilton? HR Kath Hilton?

ELSIE  
(Through speaker)  
How many of them are there? Of course HR Kath Hilton!

JOHN  
(slightly panicked)  
Well what’s she doing with HR? I sort out her appraisal and that’s not ‘til next month.

ELSIE  
She’s leaving. 

 

John gobsmacked. 

 

JOHN  
(Shocked)  
What? Leaving? When?

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
She told me she’s had enough, that there’s nothing for her here. She’s cashing in her annual leave instead of working her notice. Today’s her last day.

 

JOHN is devastated

 

JOHN  
(Shocked)  
Today? No she can’t. They can’t let her. 

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
Well, whether they let her or not, she’s going. She’s packing up and going to see her friend whats-er-face, Kerry, Kelly. Something-or-other

JOHN  
Her Kelly? But she’s in Australia. How’s she affording that? I mean, she’s got all them animals to pay for. 

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
Animals? What animals? Her dog?

JOHN  
Yeah, she’s got Misty but she’s also got, what was it, Leeki, Thora and (thinks) Jackie O. A panda, tiger and a donkey.

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
Tell me again why you two aren’t together?

JOHN  
I thought she had no money, that’s why she was at her Mandy’s. 

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
All I know is the sale of the house went through and her Kieran’s put her share in the bank so she could go. 

JOHN  
(Disheartened)  
Well, if she’s made her mind up then I guess I can’t stop her.

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
Mr Redmond that’s bollocks and you know it. One word from you and she won’t be going anywhere. You just need to grow a pair.

 

JOHN looks a little optimistic if a little offended.

 

JOHN  
(Unconvinced)  
You think?

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
I don’t think. I know.

JOHN  
(Decisive)  
Do you know if she’s booked her ticket yet?

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
She goes on Saturday.

JOHN  
(Shocked)  
Saturday?!! That’s two days...I’m not having this! She can’t go. She just can’t.

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
See, I knew you had the balls

JOHN  
Enough about my balls! Elsie, do me a favour, do whatever you can to keep her there and don’t let her leave before I arrive. I’ll be an hour, two at most. 

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
Oh, I don’t know, I’m very busy on the deli, I don’t know if I can spare the time 

JOHN  
Bullshit, I’ve never seen you work a day in your life.

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
Well, if you don’t want my help.

JOHN  
I’ll write off them three written warnings you’ve got. They’ll be gone. Slate wiped clean.

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
I’m not sure...

JOHN  
(Through Speaker)  
I’ll get you a month’s supply of Pot Noodle.

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
Throw in some Sour Cream and Onion Pringles and you’ve got a deal.

JOHN  
Fine, deal. Just keep her there. I’ll be back just after lunchtime. There’s something I need to do.

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
Consider it done.

JOHN  
Elsie, how did you get my number?

ELSIE  
(Through Speaker)  
I got it off Rachel.

JOHN  
(Surprised)  
Rachel? I'll be having bloody words with her. I can't believe she just gave it to you.

ELSIE  
Well, she didn't exactly just give it to me. 

JOHN  
What does that mean? 

ELSIE  
Well, let's just say that a certain story about Rachel, Stink Ray and the work fancy dress party won't be making it's way around the store any time soon. 

JOHN  
Rachel and Stink Ray? You're joking me?! 

ELSIE  
Mr Redmond, sir, I'm not a gossip. I'm saying nothing.

 

SCENE TEN

EXT – TRAVELLING SHOTS - DAYTIME

Compilation of shots of people travelling.

A short time later. It is wet and miserable.

Forever FM is playing ‘Together Forever’ by Rick Astley. 

John likes this song. He turns it up and sings along. He is smiling and he has a renewed determination. 

 

“RICK ASTLEY” / JOHN  
# If there’s anything you need,  
# All you have to do is say  
# You know you satisfy everything in me  
# We shouldn’t waste a single day  
# So don’t stop me falling  
# It’s destiny calling  
# A power I just can’t deny  
# It’s never changing

 

He stops at a set of traffic lights.

 

"RICK ASTLEY" / JOHN  
# Can’t you hear me I’m saying  
# I Want You for the rest of my life 

 

The lights change to green and John starts to drive straight on.

 

# Together Forever and never to part...”

 

Another car rushes towards John's, jumping the lights. We hear a collision as it…

FADES TO BLACK

CUT TO

 

SCENE ELEVEN

EXT: ‘NORMAL STORE’ STAFF ENTRANCE

At the ‘Normal’ store, Elsie and Kayleigh (both in work clothes), are leaving through the staff entrance / exit. It is pouring with rain. They dash to stand underneath the shelter.

KAYLEIGH  
Elsie, I really have to go.

ELSIE  
Kayleigh, just five more minutes. 

KAYLEIGH  
What’s going on? You’re acting weird. I finished work an hour ago and you’ve already kept me in the break room for ages talking about re-growing your marrows and your varicose veins. I really need to go home and pack. 

 

Elsie looks at her watch.

 

ELSIE  
Ok. Fine. Look hun, I wasn’t going to say anything, but Mr Redmond asked me to keep you from leaving until he got here?

KAYLEIGH  
(surprised)  
John did? When?

ELSIE  
This morning, but he should’ve been here hours ago.

KAYLEIGH  
(disappointed)  
Well, I think that says everything doesn’t it. 

ELSIE  
Maybe something’s happened?

KAYLEIGH  
Yeah, I’ll tell you what happened, I told him I loved him and now he can’t face me. 

 

She sighs.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Look, I can’t be here anymore and the sooner I’m on that plane the better.

 

She turns to face Elsie

 

KAYLEIGH  
Thank you for being there for me today.

 

Kayleigh and Elsie.

 

ELSIE  
Thank you for the case of chocolate fingers.

 

Kayleigh smiles and sighs.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Our little secret.

ELSIE  
I’m going to miss you kiddo. I can’t believe after all these years you won’t be in tomorrow. 

KAYLEIGH  
Me too. It’s not exactly how I imagined my life turning out. Thirty-six years old and my life has turned into a great big sack of shit.

ELSIE  
Your life is what you make it. You go out into that world and claim it as your own. Forget about Mr. Redmond.

 

Kayleigh sighs

 

ELSIE  
He doesn’t know what a truly amazing thing he’s lost. 

 

Kayleigh gets upset and hugs Elsie

 

ELSIE  
Now you send me a postcard, you hear me?

 

Kayleigh nods.

Elsie kisses Kayleigh on the cheek and dashed back into the store, trying not to get wet. Kayleigh watches her enter the building. 

She hesitates. This is her ‘this is really it’ moment. 

After staring at the closed door for a moment, . She takes an umbrella from her bag and opens it up. She then heads out of the car park on foot and disappears around the corner.

 

SCENE TWELVE 

EXT: OUTSIDE STEVE AND MANDY’S HOUSE. EVENING. 

IT’S DARK. THE RAIN HAS STOPPED.

Steve is in the garden tinkering on his bike. A spotlight lights up the garden gazebo.

Kayleigh comes out of the front door and into the garden. She is wearing pyjamas, a big, brightly coloured bathrobe and a pair of fluffy slippers. Her hair is loosely tied up.  
She comes out carrying a black bag of rubbish. 

 

STEVE  
How’s the packing going?

KAYLEIGH  
(Her heart isn’t in it)  
Slowly.

 

She walks up to the wheely bin and opens the lid. She is about to put the bag in when she sees the lamp.  
She sighs.

 

STEVE  
You all right love?

KAYLEIGH  
(Unconvinced)  
I’m fine.

 

Kayleigh puts the rubbish bag on the floor and reaches into the wheely bin. She takes out the lamp and dusts it off.

 

STEVE  
What’s that doing in there?

KAYLEIGH  
(Lying)  
Dunno. Maybe one of the kids put it in there. 

 

She stares at it. She looks like she’s a world away

 

STEVE  
Are you sure you’re ok? 

 

Kayleigh just nods.

 

STEVE  
Just ring him.

KAYLEIGH  
No. He’s not rung me. He’s made things perfectly clear.

STEVE  
So you’re really going to go and see Kelly in Australia then?

KAYLEIGH  
I can’t stay here Steve. 

STEVE  
Well you do what you need to do love. Mandy, me and the kids will be here when you get back.

 

Kayleigh is touched. She smiles, half heartedly. She picks up the rubbish bag and puts it in the bin. She takes the lamp and walks toward the front door.  


As she approaches the front door Wham's ‘Last Christmas’ starts to play in the distance (almost immediately from the lyrics about 15 seconds in).  
It’s coming from the top of the road. She puts the lamp on the doorstep and walks toward the street to see where it’s coming from.

 

STEVE  
Last Christmas? It’s still summer.

 

Kayleigh smiles. Remembering her and Johns Christmas Conversation

 

KAYLEIGH  
(To Steve)  
You can play Christmas songs whenever you like. 

KAYLEIGH  
(To Self)  
It’s our favourite Christmas song.

 

The music is coming from John’s Fiat 500L. It appears from around the corner. It has a massive dent in the front of it.  
It is being driven by Ted 2 who is dressed as an Elf.  
Kayleigh smiles at first but is then concerned and confused when she sees the state of the car and who’s driving it. She walks towards the garden wall.

 

KAYLEIGH  
(Concerned)  
What the...? Where’s John?

 

As the car comes closer we can see that it is pulling a sleigh (like the Lions Club Sleighs) which is covered in fairy lights and some bells. Very christmassy and romantic!  
In the back of the sleigh is John. He is dressed as Santa. He also has a neck brace on.

 

KAYLEIGH  
(Touched)  
Oh my God! 

 

Her eyes widen at the shock of seeing the neckbrace. 

 

KAYLEIGH  
Oh my God! What happened?

JOHN  
It’s nothing. 

 

The car / sleigh stops outside the house. John stands to get out, trying to hide that fact that he has whiplash and is hurting. He’s not very convincing.  
John puts his finger to his lips as if to ‘Ssh’ Kayleigh.

 

KAYLEIGH  
(Concerned)  
It doesn’t look like nothing.

JOHN  
(Fingers still on lips)  
Sssshhh.

KAYLEIGH  
(Still Concerned)  
What happened?

JOHN  
(Fingers still on lips, a little louder)  
Sssshhh.

KAYLEIGH  
Why are you shushing me? 

STEVE  
Shut up Kayleigh, I think he might be trying to be romantic!

JOHN  
I would be if she’d give me half a chance!

 

Kayleigh is a little overwhelmed. She smiles.

 

KAYLEIGH  
(Touched)  
I’ll be quiet.

JOHN  
You sure?

 

Kayleigh nods.  
John reaches back into the sleigh and takes out some large A1 cards out of the back of it (like in Love Actually) 

 

KAYLEIGH  
(excited)  
Oooh, it’s like Love Actually!

 

JOHN glares at her.  


Kayleigh stops and puts her finger to her lips. John reveals the first card.

“June 24th I picked you up for the first time”

“And from that day, and every day since, you make me laugh” 

“make me sing and make me happier than I have ever been”

“But for now let me say”

“To Me You Are Perfect”

 

Kayleigh starts to get emotional.

 

“And will you Kayleigh Kitson”

“Be on my Christmas Team?”

 

Kayleigh looks a little annoyed.

 

John drops the next one

“Just Kidding”

John drops the next one

“As you missed it yesterday, I just want to say”

John drops the next one

“Nobody puts Kayleigh in a corner”

 

John drops the last card and takes some mistletoe from the seat of the sleigh and walks over to her.  
John holds the mistletoe above Kayleigh's head. He’s about to kiss her when he stops, pulls down his Santa beard and then they kiss.  
Steve starts cheering and clapping from his Motorbike.

 

STEVE  
Way to go son! About bloody time! 

 

Kayleigh and John pull back from the embrace embarrassed.

 

KAYLEIGH  
(A little embarrassed)  
I forgot he was there. 

JOHN  
Me too!

 

Kayleigh takes the mistletoe off him. 

 

KAYLEIGH  
(Surprised)  
It’s plastic.

JOHN  
What’d you expect? Where’m I meant to get real mistletoe from in the middle of summer?

KAYLEIGH  
Talking of which, whats with the sleigh? All this?

JOHN  
I know how much you love Christmas and I wanted to do something special.

 

Kayleigh cups her hands around JOHN’S face and kisses him.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Thank you. (Cheeky) I love the Santa outfit by the way.

 

John smiles.

 

JOHN  
That’s very good to know.

 

Ted 2 gets out of the car and walks around to them.  
Ted is wearing elf ears, trousers (held up by braces) and elf shoes. He has no top on.  
He holds out his hand to Kayleigh.

 

TED  
Miss Kitson.

 

Kayleigh stares at him in a daze and takes his hand. She sighs adoringly.

 

JOHN  
(Coughs)  
Uh-Hum! 

 

Kayleigh turns back to John. Snapped out of her ‘Ted daze!’.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Sorry.

 

John and Ted 2 each take one of Kayleigh's hands as she climbs into the sleigh. John climbs in behind her. As he does so, Ted walks back around to the driver’s door and gets back into the car.  


 

JOHN  
When you’re ready Ted.

 

Ted 2 turns and salutes them both as they start to drive down the road.

CUT TO

 

SCENE THIRTEEN

EXT – NIGHT-TIME – DRIVING AROUND IN THE SLEIGH

The song on the stereo changes to ‘All I Want for Christmas’ by MARIAH CAREY.

Kayleigh, in her PJs and bathrobe and John as Santa (with beard pulled down) are sat in the back of the sleigh as it is towed by Ted 2, dressed as an elf, driving his Fiat.

 

JOHN  
Kayleigh, look, about yesterday, about what I said, about everything...I was an idiot. I’m sorry. I’m surprised you’re even talking to me.

 

Kayleigh smiles. She takes John's hand and holds it.

 

JOHN  
You know....you know I told you that I had been hurt before...

KAYLEIGH  
By Charlotte...

JOHN  
By Charlotte, by Anna, but yesterday......yesterday when you got out the car, watching you walk away, that moment, that one instant hurt me more than they ever did. I realised then, without any doubt that I was never in love with either of them (He pauses), but now, I know for certain that I’m in love with you.

 

Kayleigh is ‘happy’ crying

 

KAYLEIGH  
You are?

JOHN  
Very much so. I think I have been from the first day I picked you up. Even after you threw your piss all over me. I never thought, never dreamed you’d feel the same way, but then you gave me that CD. It made me feel on top of the world. But I was scared. It terrifies me so much that it could all go wrong.

KAYLEIGH  
Everyone’s scared, John. I’m scared. I’m terrified too. No one ever knows anything for certain. But I’d rather take that chance than never know. Besides, who’s to say it will go wrong? 

JOHN  
What I do know is that the last 24 hours have been unbearable. Watching you drive off in that taxi, Elsie calling me to say you’d quit work and going to the other side of the world, I just couldn’t imagine....

 

Kayleigh lunges in and kisses him. She doesn’t need to hear anymore.  
They pull back from each other, both smiling

 

JOHN  
So...

KAYLEIGH  
So...

JOHN  
So... as it’s Christmas...

 

Kayleigh laughs 

 

JOHN  
I have something for you. 

 

John moves in his seat as if he is about to get down on one knee but as he does so the car / sleigh reaches a red light and breaks suddenly. John falls off his seat, to the floor of the sleigh, and he is now in more agony because of his neck.

 

JOHN  
Jesus Christ Ted 2!!

 

Kayleigh is a bit overwhelmed by it all. She helps John back up to his seat.

 

KAYLEIGH  
Are you sure you’re okay? What happened to you? To the car?

JOHN  
I’d have been here sooner, but I’ve been in A&E all afternoon. 

KAYLEIGH  
(Shocked)  
A&E? You should have called me.

JOHN  
I didn’t know if you’d have answered.

 

Kayleigh looks away, disappointed.

 

JOHN  
But I should have. I’m sorry.

KAYLEIGH  
So what happened?

JOHN  
Some moron hit me. Gave me whiplash. He jumped a red light, guess I’m a bit cursed by those lately.

KAYLEIGH  
Well, it’s like Billy said, they do spell danger.

 

John smiles

 

JOHN  
You see that’s just it. When we were singing that song yesterday, and every other song, just us driving and laughing and singing, I don’t want to lose that. I don’t want any of that to change.

 

Kayleigh is disappointed  


John takes a small jewellery box out of his pocket. 

 

JOHN  
I just want it all with you as my wife. 

 

Kayleigh is an emotional, happy wreck! 

 

KAYLEIGH  
(Stunned)  
What? 

JOHN  
Kayleigh Kitson will you marry me?

KAYLEIGH  
(Still just as Stunned)  
What? 

JOHN  
Marry me?

 

Kayleigh cries and nods. John takes an engagement ring from the box and puts it on her finger. 

 

JOHN  
Look, I know it’s hasty and it’s completely insane, but I don’t want to wait and I know you don’t have time to waste (teasing)

 

They kiss once more.  
Kayleigh pulls back a dawn of realisation hits her. 

 

KAYLEIGH  
Shit, what about work? I’ve just quit my job

JOHN  
I’ll sort it.

KAYLEIGH  
You will?

JOHN  
(teasing)  
Don’t you ever listen to me? I’m management!

 

Kayleigh smiles.

 

KAYLEIGH  
I do love you

JOHN  
I love you too. 

We see the back of the sleigh as the Fiat pulls it down the road as John and Kayleigh embrace in the back.

 

Fade out to ‘Driving home for Christmas’ by Chris Rea.  
(starting at lyrics – approx. 20 seconds in)

 

The end!!! 

By EightiesChick

 

 

Music:

Always on My Mind – Pet Shop Bpys  
She’s Out of My Life – Michael Jackson  
Don’t Speak – No Doubt  
A Good Heart – Feargal Sharkey  
Pure and Simple – Hear’Say  
Together Forever – Rick Astley  
Last Christmas – Wham!  
All I Want for Christmas – Mariah Carey  
Driving Home for Christmas – Chris Rea


End file.
